Transformer prime
by yorkmanic89
Summary: a story of two runaway twins from a mad scientist father who would've turn them into Decepticons. now the twins disguise themselves as ordinary teenagers in Jasper, Nevada to avoid the decepticons and possibly they're father


Transformers Prime: The Mojima twins

Chapter 1

3:30 pm Jasper, Nevada

"Hey, kid. i wouldn't grab my sister like that if i were you" The boy grins knowing the teenager bully is going to expect the worse. "oh. says who?" "ME!" the silver long hair girl cracks his arm and does a judo throw that knocks him down. " i warned you, Vince. you touch me or even grab me like that i'll will take you down. let's go, Dante. i had enough of this scumbag as it is." "Whatever you say, Emile." they walked to a hotel not far from they're location. "Honestly, Dante. you should do something about him harassing me." "and have the poor kid killed by by my inhuman strength. No way. that would raise suspicion of what we are." Emile sighs with annoyance but agrees. "Right now let's call it a day and get some rest" they went to sleep for the night however they were not aware what is following them undetected. The next day. 12:00pm. in school. "if it isn't my good friend, Jack Darby"says Dante in his unusual American accent. Jack sees Dante was astonished to hear him change his accent. "whoa! jeez! why the change of accent? if you're trying to fit in there's no need to change accent." Dante's throat Dries quickly and surprisingly changes back to his normal british accent. "sorry. still new here in America. Anyway, i've been wondering, who were you talking to when you were on your motorcycle. all i heard was "Arcee". some sort of computer?" Jack looked terrifyed and had to think of an answer. "Uhh... No. it's a codename. that's all." Dante gives Jack a serious and concern look then suddenly smirks. "Okay... whatever you say. if something's wrong just let me know." Dante walks to the cafeteria and grins knowing something about Jack was way off. "oh, man. this isn't going well for me. I have to be careful. he might be working for the enemy" Emile overheard it and shook her head knowing Jack was wrong. "you're wrong. he's not the kind of guy who makes enemies with his friends." Jack saw her serious and looked abit angry at him. "oh... It's you. I have no-" Emile cuts him off with an anger tone. "save it. i know what you're going to say. i have no idea what you're talking about line. we're trying to avoid them as much as we can. Look. what i'm trying to say is that my brother might get himself captured by them if you don't something about it. believe me or not but something tells me at night They'll come to get us." 11:30 pm. Dante started walking on the streets when he noticed a red sports car following him. "! not again." his shoes turned to roller blades and he jumps on the edge of a roof and grinds it with his roller blades and jumps to the next roof while the red sports car followed him at full speed. "Jeez. That car is persistant. no doubt my father sent him to get me." he jumps on a cable and starts grinding to the next building however a helicopter fires a rocket at Dante leaving him flunged to the ground. "Ugh! i didn't think she'd get involve into this." The red sports car and the helicopter stopped in front of Dante and transformed into Robots. "heh... well if it isn't Knockout and Airachind." before Dante got the chance to get up, he got stuck on the wall by Airachind's web. "I don't think you'll be going anywhere just yet, Kid. now. where is your sister and we'll make it easy for us." Dante starts chuckling and smirks. "Funny you should ask. i don't know really. Probably knows you'd be here." he did make a point. Emile has a way of predicting his foe's moments and advantages due to her silver eyes. "Knockout. find her. something tells me she's here. if you find her you know what to do." Knockout grins. "it will be my pleasure." he turns into his vehicle mode and drives North. "as for you. hm?" Dante's eye glows red while looking at the sidewalk. "My, my. what do we have here. looks like this is worth the catch after all. i could have your head as one of my collections but lucky for you i have my orders." When suddenly she gets shot by a couple of laser shots and quickly looks behind her. "You!" Meanwhile... "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are and i promise i won't hurt, Dear." as he readies his prod staff. "as if." Emile already on Knockout's head started laughing. "Not my type what's so ever." Knockout didn't expect Emile to be on his head which made him startled. "what the-!?" she then starts laughing almost like a insane woman then she kicked Knockout by the face which flings him to the wall. "Hey, watch the paint job!" Emile contiues laughing. "Seriously? all for a paint job?" then she gets serious and her hands turn to pulse blades. " Don't make me laugh. i had enough of your games." "Wait! can't we talk this out!?" Knockout started to get scared as Emile started Approaching him. "I don't think so" she gets in an offensive stance and her pulse blades started charging with one Dark energon on one blade and ordinary energon on the the other blade. Meanwhile. Airachnid noticed a blue and white Autobot pointing two blasters at Airachnid. "if it isn't Arcee. i'm surprised to see you here. and i see you brung Jack with you. what a surprise. feels like a reunion" When Dante heard Jack's name and quickly got out of the web. Airachnid was Astonished to see Dante get out of the web. but just when she was about to capture him, He used his inhuman speed to catch to Jack. Which made Jack curious. "Dante? How-?" however now wasn't a good time for jack to talk. "save the questions after this. i rather not distract your Autobot friend." Jack was astonished to hear Dante already know about Arcee. Airachind and Arcee started duking each other out until... "AHHHHHH!" It was Knockout screaming in terror and taking some serious Damage from Emile's pulse blades. Emile walked closer to him with an insane look on her face."what's wrong? thought you liked my unique features, Knockout." Knockout started talking in his comm link in horror "i need a groundbridge asap!" suddenly the groundbridge appeared behind Knockout and escapes to the groundbridge. when Airachnid saw Knockout go to the groundbridge she wasn't sure what happened. "guess this calls for a draw, Arcee. til we meet again." Airachnid went through the groundbridge and it disappeared. Emile pulse blades turned back to her hands. Arcee looked Dante with a serious look. "Kid, you better have a reason why you're involved in all this and i don't want to hear a lie." Dante was silent for a few seconds then sighed. "you really want to know? they're after us for what we are. Me and Emile aren't humans we have energon flowing in our veins and somehow we're starting to have abilities just like you." his hands turned to claws just to prove it which made Arcee in shock. "whoa, kid. ease up. if what you say is true then we might want to go to Optimus about this." Dante's claws turned back to normal. Jack wasn't sure if he could trust Dante. "Arcee are you sure?" Arcee nods. "Yeah. something about him and that girl over there has me puzzled." "Emile! let's go." Emile went to Dante. Arcee turns on her comm link. "Rachet, groundbridge us out of here." The groundbridge appeared behind them and Dante, Jack, Emile and Arcee got through the groundbridge and ended up in some silo. "not another one" says the white and orange autobot. "haven't we had enough with humans for once." Arcee didn't want to hear Rachet complaning. "Save it, Rachet. Right now you'd be shocked if you scanned these two." Rachet wasn't sure what Arcee was talking about but he had to do it. "Hmph. this better be worth it." as Rachet started scanning Dante and Emile he was in shock. "By the allspark. they have Energon and Dark Energon inside they're blood system?! How is this possible?!" Dante didn't want to talk about it however he had to no choice but to talk. "you can blame my father for that. you may have heard of him. Kenji Mojima." "Hmm... the scientist who works for the Decepticons. he mentioned about two of his relatives that would soon become Decepticons. i'm assuming it's you two." Dante sighs and lowers hat to cover part of his face. "Yup. That's us." Jack looked confused but didn't want to ask Dante or Emile questions about it fearing it might anger them. "i see we have new guests." Says a voice. Emile sees a blue, white and red Autobot and she kind of astonished. "W-w-who are you?" "I'am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots. from i heard from Rachet you two are infused with Energon and Dark energon. Hmmm... how unusual." Dante raises his hat and his red eye starts to glow more and smirked. "you haven't seen the unusual til you see it yourself."


End file.
